Fire Emblem: The Pirion Crusade
by Walkman355
Summary: Kristina, the young princess of Aurem grows bored with the games of court and courtesy. She wishes for a life like the Heroes of old who faced the evil Cult of Pirion and vanquished the evil Demon. But when Aurem comes under attack from neighboring country Zenelim, and strange creatures begin to rise through the land, it is up to her to stop the revival of Pirion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so me being an idiot I forgot to put in a first chapter so I'm going to move these around and get this all set up right.**

The Pirion Crusade

Kristina was extremely bored. They had been in the throne room all day listening to one petition after another. A request for a well to be built in the town of Roaro, a group of citizens concerned with nearby bandits, and many more squabbling for a chance to tell the king how much they needed his help. _Honestly, you think with the 300 years of peace we've had people could learn to shove it and stand up for themselves._ She thought.

It had been 300 years since her ancestor Aaron Vandrel had slain the mighty Demon Pirion with the Sun Sword and formed the eight nations with the other Heroes. And she was so utterly bored of peace, always the same, always complaining, always so utterly boring.

The only fun she ever had was weapon training with the head of the Royal Guard, Sir William, who trained her in the use of lances and swords. He wore a suit of white and gold armor like the Paladins of old. His blonde hair and blue eyes were always so striking.

She drifted off in her fantasy and failed to hear what the villager had said, but it had shaken her father. "They've invaded!" He yelled and Sir William turned to look at her. She snapped out of it.

"Who's invaded?"

At this, the doors to the throne room burst open and five men strolled in. The man at the center wearing the ornate crown and armor was the king of Zenelim, King Seth. At his side was his so Geoffrey who sneered wickedly with that usual slimy air about him. He strutted in in his black and purple robes and cleared his throat. "Hear ye, hear ye…we the nation of Zenelim have claimed your country as our own…you will all submit to us and hand over the Sun Sword and the Scroll of Seals…promptly." He said as he blasted a soldier with his magic.

Kristina stood in shock and was about to run off to the sanctum to gather these when William put his hand on her shoulder, "My lady, please be patient…your father has a plan."

"So…Seth…it has come to this…you always were too big for your trousers, but if you want to face me you know the outcome…not even on my worst day and your best day have you bested me…and this will end the same."

"Afraid not 'old friend', you see I too have a special weapon I can call my own…Anders…kill them all."

A strange mage in all black stepped forward with his hood drawn up and held up his hands. Black smoke spiraled from his sleeves and entered the mouths of every soldier in the room with exception of the ones by the throne. Their bodies racked and convulsed until they stopped moving and rose…as corpses. Their eye glowed red light like unholy abominations that rose from the ground and began to shuffle towards them.

"What sorcery is this!?"

"Possession; magic not seen since the days of Pirion. It was used to create abominations from the corpses of the dead…but this one looks like it can kill then corrupt. My lady we must leave! Sir Alzack, Sir Sren to me…protect the princess as we escape…do not die your majesty."

He drew his sword and stood proudly with his knights, "I am not that old yet…you just be sure you stay alive to keep my daughter safe."

They fled to the stables and mounted their horses as they fled the capital at breakneck speed. Seth turned to Verel his Gryphon Knight Commander, "Hunt them down…I don't want any other nation to hear about this until it's too late."

He flew off and the kings began to clash.

Kristina felt the hard rain coming down as the unnatural thunder and lightning came out of nowhere. This was surely an omen of things to come. An omen of darkness and conflict…of the return of Pirion.


	2. OC Form

**Here's the idea for my next story, I've been a fan of Fire Emblem since I first got Sacred Stones for the Gameboy and I've been meaning to write a story like this for years. Please submit your OC's and we can get this show on the road!**

OC Form for Fire Emblem: The Piroin Crusade

Name:

Height:

Hair/ Eye Color:

Weapon of Choice:

History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Character Class: (If you haven't played Fire Emblem look up Fire Emblem Awakening classes. Please know that when submitting OC's of the Tactician class I will only choose two.)

Nation: (There are many to choose from.

Aurem, the main characters country also known as the kingdom of gold.

Lucem, the center of the clergy and holy Church of Ashera.

Valdek, a small republic of traders and merchants ruled by elected officials.

Simerel, a country well known for it's Pegasus Knights and archers.

Draken, a mighty empire seated along the eastern coast built high upon it's trade expansion and outer colonies.

Colseren, a country across the sea with foreign customs and strange way of living [Feudal Japan].

Retracis, a country seated in the desert and known all around for it's strong fighters and mercenaries; the law of the land is survival of the fittest.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Just another prologue in the mean-time...still waiting on more submissions, but to those that have I thank you...I have already featured one OC and don't worry...I'll go into more detail on him in later chapters...you should see the way he meets Kristina...hehe...**

The Shades of Xerel

Malek was tired. He had been training with his older brother's teacher Matthias all day learning the way of the sword and shield. "To walk the path of a Knight it a noble pursuit; but to learn the way of the Hero is to be a paragon for your people."

It was easy for Matthias to talk like that; the older man was a master of all forms of weaponry and was known all around as the "Iron General". The truth of the matter was that Malek couldn't fit into the large bulky armor the knights of Simerel wore. He passed the Pegasus stables and Clarisse saw him, quickly bounding after him.

"My liege," she yelled, "are you up for a ride?"

"I'm not in the mood Clarisse…I'd just like to go to the study and read."

"Oh you can't sir…you brother King Darin is entertaining Bishop Thomas and his other guest." She quickly blurted out.

"Father Thomas is here…why was I not informed!?" He yelled.

She looked to the side ashamed, "My lord was training and we were told not to disturb you."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Clarisse, you have been my closest friend for ages and I should have known better than to yell."

"No it was my fault liege…I should have known to bring you the news anyway. Bishop Thomas has been a close friend of yours…especially since his father the High Priest did your brothers coronation ceremony. Thomas and Darin have been friends since childhood have they not?"

"They studied strategy together, as well as philosophy and combat…though brother was much more adept at them than Thomas was. But Thomas keeps brother grounded…especially with how he can be."

Just then a shadow raced across the wall as the torch flickered. Malek blinked. He was sure he had seen a human form…but that was impossible.

"My liege?"

"I'll take you up on that Pegasus ride now…"

Darin was utterly bored talking to Thomas, he was a good friend but they had little to share other than small jokes and gossip. He was tired from the day's court hearings and just wished for the bliss of sleep.

"Did you hear about Aurem?"

"What about it?" Darin said with his eyelids closed.

"I heard it was attacked by King Seth of Zenelim. He invaded the whole country."

That had peaked Darin's interest as a cruel grin spread across his face. "Really now…that is very interesting." He opened his eyes and Thomas' face was a mask of worry.

"Are you going to be okay? You've got that face again."

"This just means that I'm interested…no doubt he invaded for the Scroll of Seals…I honestly didn't think he had it in him…did he use the sacred axe Wolf Splitter? He was probably after the Sun Sword…to be honest I'm a little surprised he didn't attack your country…the sacred staff Vitalus and the holy tome Aura…why go after Aurem…unless…oh that is clever, quite clever…"

"What," Thomas asked, "What is he after?"

"Not now Thomas…I'm thinking…he might come for Excalibur and Salim…but he does know that I've got those hidden away."

"Sir," Thomas' guard spoke up, "We have company."

"What kind of company Zephyr?" Thomas asked, however his question was quickly answered as assassins and strange shadow creatures appeared behind him. The soldier spun his spear and leveled it with the first assassin.

"We come on the behalf of King Seth…you are now ordered to die." He said as he leapt towards Darin. Thomas simply stepped out of his way as a bolt of lightning struck the assassin in the chest and he fell to the ground in heavy convulsions.

"You see," Darin said, "This is why I need better security."

"You did say that." Thomas added as he blasted light magic through the room blinding the assassins and dispelling the shades. Zephyr ran an assassin through as Darin drew his blade and slashed another. The third took his chances with Thomas and ended up with a large welt on his head from Thomas' staff. Zephyr spun and slashed down his lord's assailant and turned on the final assassin. The man slowly backed away and quickly reached for his belt.

"A poison tablet!" Darin yelled, "Don't let him take it!"

The assassin quickly bit down on it and began to convulse, "Long live Pirion…all glory to the Void!" Were his final words.

"A cultist of Pirion…I thought they were wiped out after the war…no matter, Thomas I advise we cut this short and send you on your way. I'll call my staff to clean this mess up and to deal with the bodies…I fear this may be bigger than all of us…"

"Indeed." Thomas replied as he left. Malek entered the room with Clarisse to look upon the bodies with his mouth agape.

"What happened here!?"

His brother turned with a casual grin on his face, "The usual dinner party."

**See wasn't that fun! I only worry at what one of his regular dinner parties looks like...*shudders* anyway, enjoy the read and I'll see you again when I have ten OC submissions...so get writing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**God this took forever...sometimes I hate how much I get distracted or loaded up with work at college. Anyway enjoy, review, and have fun.**

The Village of Rouros

As Kristina fled the castle she looked back at the full blown war that had occurred. Flames were everywhere on the castle's walls and Wyverns and griffons swooped around dodging magic and scooping up knights and mages alike. She turned her head away and cried silently pressed against William's armor. "I am sorry milady, please don't cry."

"I know William, your armor might rust." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"No milady, it is because that sadness ruins your beauty. You must remain radiant for your people…it boosts morale."

She turned to look at Sren and Alzack who galloped beside them. Sren's green hair was cut short as usual and Alzack had longer dark blue hair with a slight stubble, they both looked at her and smiled. She felt the warmth of her people and smiled with them. She rode on and soon they reached the Martyr's Woods. They formed a small camp for the night and cooked the meat that Alzack brought along. They ate in silence and sat by the dying firelight.

The twigs and grass were disturbed behind them and William pushed the princess behind him drawing his blade. Alzack and Sren drew their lances and formed a tight cluster around the princess. A soldier in polished yellow armor over a brown tunic stumbled out and was quickly grabbed and subdued by Alzack and Sren. A quick scuffle and flashes of yellow, black, and blue and the younger soldier was on his knees. They stripped off his helmet and his bright golden hair flowed out. His eyes were worried and confused which gave his dark green eyes a look like tree leaves. He looked panicked, but William simply kneeled before him with his stern grey eyes and said but one thing. "Who are you?"

"I am Caedan Spiram of the Aurem 12th Cavalry Division, the Thundering Hooves. You can torture me all you like, I won't betray my country!"

William looked at Alzack and Sren and they cut him loose. "I am General William de Grues of the King's Seekers; 2nd Level Paladin and Leader of the Royal Guard. These are Sir Alzack and Sren my personal guard. We serve as the envoy of his majesty."

His mouth gaped open as he looked at the older men, "My apologies milord, I had no idea!"

"It's fine soldier, where is your regiment? Your father Colonel Raiker is an old friend." William asked.

"I hate to bear you the bad news sir, but I'm all that's left…dad didn't make it out." Caedan replied grimly.

"Damn…even the greatest of us are falling. Is there truly no justice left in the world?"

"I do not know sir…but I need your help! Bandits have occupied the village of Rouros…my home…my father's home. I need your help to stop them and save my land!"

He turned to Kristina, "What should we do your majesty?"

The young man's mouth gaped open, "The king is here!?"

Kristina walked out from the shadows into the firelight; the light dancing off of her golden armor and red clothes. "I guess we must help him. Even in this war we must not let the innocents be forgotten."

She drew her rapier and handed the hilt to Caedan and William and the others fell to their knees. "Will you have my blade?" He took the blade and tested it's weight before handing it back to Kristina.

"I would rather you accept my blade your majesty. A knight serves his lord, not the other way around."

He led them to his horse and they rode west for the village of Rouros. They stayed to the edge of the woods as they surveyed their enemy. Mercenaries and Bandits had pitched tents and lit fires outside the village. The gates were closed, but the bandits continued to bang on the with their axes taking down the gates piece by piece. In the center was the chief's tent and a few cages for slaves. A young man sat cross-legged in one while a woman prayed in the other and in the last was another young man who kept coughing. They crept up as close as the could without alerting them to listen. "Come on now boy, why is the Golden Flash of the Desert just sitting like a bump on a log? Come on now fight back…show me what you've got!?" A mercenary yelled as he kept poking the man with a stick.

The coughing man got louder and they dragged him out of his cage and began to beat him, "Shut it boy! We don't want to hear your sickie bitching! Big bad soldier just a sick sissy!"

The woman bowed her head, "And by the light of Ashera I beseech thee deliver the faithful from the depths of darkness and expel the demons of wicked men's hearts. By my hand the will is done and my sword shall piece the wicked. Writ of the Divine Light, chapter three, verse nineteen."

"Ain't it a little late to be preachin' there missy." A man said as he grabbed her by her lavender hair and pulled her face to the edge of the cage, "Wot do you say we go an 'av some fun with the chief?"

Kristina had had enough. She walked her horse into the middle of camp with her cavaliers. "In the name of the regent of Aurem I command you to cease these activities and turn yourselves in!"

The bandits simply looked at one another and began laughing. The chief strode out of his tent and was visibly different from his men, as he wore armor and his axe was polished. "Lady, I don't know if you're lost or just touched in the head, but we ain't goin' nowhere. This kingdom has seen its last day, and we're running free!"

At this Caedan gritted his teeth and threw a javelin which pinned the chief's shoulder to his own tent. He screamed and his men stood around shell shocked. Kristina jumped off her horse and ran over grabbing the keys off the ground and freeing the young man and the priestess. "Kill them you idiots! And someone get me free from here!"

The bandits charged, but Alzack and Sren cut them off. Alzack drew his steel sword and began to mow through the men while Sren began pinning them to his lance. They trotted in a close circle around the princess and the prisoners. Kristina helped the coughing man into the circle, and William and Caedan joined the trot. The swordsman grabbed Caedan's sword and looked at him. "I've got business with the chief's lieutenant…be right back."

He walked up with his sheathed sword as the mercenary hefted his great sword on his shoulder. "I'm going to cut you into pieces Desert Trash!" He charged and in a flash it was over. The blonde man stood on the other side, sword drawn, as his blue and gold robes fluttered. He sheathed his blade and three open wounds appeared on the mercenary spraying blood across the dirt. He turned calmly back to face the man.

"I am Trent, the Golden Flash of the Desert. I take no pleasure in ending your life, but your taint on the land had to be removed. Ad pacem."

The bandits saw his skill and were unnerved. The knights quickly killed or subdued the bandits that remained as the leader still struggled to dislodge himself. Kristina approached him, "It is over now, and you have lost. Surrender and give up and we will let you walk away."

He slumped his head, "I surrender."

She broke the javelin and stepped back as he got off the tent. "Now leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

She turned her back and walked away and only after three steps she heard the yell behind her and turned to see him charging axe raised. Time slowed as she heard the others screaming for her to run. She couldn't move. Then an arrow found its way into the chief's throat. Then another in his chest and then another in his axe hand. He fell and blood pooled out all around him. She turned to see the coughing man on one knee with another arrow already drawn back just in case. He dropped the arrow and began coughing as the priestess went to heal him. He lay back and she healed him as Kristina walked over to them. "Who are you?"

"Sister Arianna of the convent of Ashera in Lucem's border town Kail. I heard about the invasion and came to give aid…but I was captured by bandits."

She turned to Trent, "They hired me to fight for them against rival bandit gangs and as soon as they attacked this village I backed out, and they imprisoned me."

She looked to the archer, her rescuer, "My name is Ralek Overign of house Overign in Simerel. My Ranger squad was patrolling to survey for his majesty and I collapsed in a fit. My squad rested and were killed by these bandits. I was captured and they've been torturing me daily. If you truly are Princess Kristina I suggest you seek the aid of King Darin in your quest."

She groaned. Darin was her age, nineteen, and already King of his country because his father died of illness. He was an arrogant, brutal, and annoying person. But he was her only hope. She nodded grimly and looked at Ralek, "Lead me to him…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I noticed my classes are leaning more towards Sacred Stones than Awakening, so I'm just gonna mix it up and see what I get. Anyway, it took a while to scope out new characters, but if all goes well we're looking at a literal army of characters. Well...more of Kristina's army will be enough to rival Ike's forces in Path of Radiance.**

The Pass of Perseus

They rode for days across the Western Plains to the mountains that surrounded Simerel. "This is it, the Pass of Perseus, the entrance into Simerel on the other side it the border town of Cray and more notably Fort Wingard the Headquarters for the southern Pegasus Knights, The Wings of Fire." Ralek said.

"That's good to know Ralek…maybe we can get an escort to the king." Kristina said with slight contempt.

"It shouldn't be too far now, what on earth!?" He exclaimed upon seeing the canyon.

Monsters filled it; monsters from the darkest days come to life. Risen, Revenants, Bone Walkers, and a single Cyclops that roared above the undead in his command. They stood still at the maw before them. "How are we going to get past?" Kristina asked.

"I have an idea," Ralek said as he raised his hands to his lips and made the sound of a falcon, "The Rangers do this to call Pegasus Knights when we're nearby."

As if on cue, the sky was filled with the thundering of many beating wings. The leader swooped down to meet them with a small escort, "I am Commander Tanis of the Wings of Fire, as you can see we're rather busy at the moment, state your business."

"Commander, I am Ralek Overign of the Eastern Plains Rangers, my squad was killed by bandits and I was captured. However, my rescuers are those gathered behind me, one of which is none other than the princess of Aurem."

Kristina stepped forward, "I need to speak with your King."

The commander looked at his lieutenant and then back to her, "Sorry lass, I don't care how big your title but we're having a few problems of our own…we've been holding our own against these monsters, but more seem to appear each day. We've requested aid from the King's main division, The Golden Pegasi, but we've heard nothing so far. So if you'll excuse me."

"We'll help you."

He turned to face her, "Did I just hear a royal offer to do something for the people without petition or court? I must be dying."

"I assure you, I have not court to keep and nor do I intend to. The people need to know their leaders are strong and willing to help them. I will not back down until I have proven this."

He smiled, "I admire your courage milady. I shall aid you. Form up on their riders; we're getting them to the other side."

The pegasi flew around them in a close cluster, swooping every which way to slash and push back the undead. The Cyclops faced them and roared. Ralek looked at Trent, and they shared the same idea Ralek drew back his bow and a volley of arrows collided with the Cyclops, making footholds for one more agile. Trent leapt off the back of the horse he shared with Caedan and landed on the arrows, running up them quickly as they would not support his weight for long, before reaching the head of the Cyclops where he drove his sword through its eye. It screamed and trashed about before he began to hack at its head.

A few Pegasus Knights saw what he was doing and hung back to help him. When the beasts head hit the dirt, he jumped and they caught him, carrying him to the town. He looked down and saw it for what it truly was. A trench of the dead all of them poured against a massive gate that stood at the other end of the canyon. They entered the town and landed at the fort's headquarters. They received a hero's welcome from the villagers, "Took down that Cyclops ye did?"

"That'll teach the rotters!"

"Three cheers for our Heroes!"

The rest of the night was spent with revelry and merriment as Alzack and Sren took time to abandon their duties and finally have a drink. Kristina was swarmed with children asking her about how many monsters she'd ever killed before, how many bandits she beat, if her sword was magic. She just laughed and chased them around acting like the big scary Cyclops that they proceeded to beat. Ralek enjoyed the attention of the women, even more so of the local doctor who gave him some medicine for his ailment. Trent and Arianna sat off on their own, "You're not going to join the festivities?"

"Not my style, I prefer it more where it's quiet…what about you?"

"Indulgence is a sin."

"That's not the reason…in the Tome of Abras, Keeper of the Light; it says that indulgence in the sense of cruelty or immorality is wrong. These people celebrate their defenders, and another day of life…I see nothing sinful."

She looked at him, mouth agape, "You are a man of God?"

"No, I am just one of faith. I believe it is wrong to follow a wicked path. When I kill, or when I fight, I do so for coin, but I do not oppress the weak or the defenseless. I may be a mercenary but I have morals."

"Why did you work for the bandits then?"

"I worked for their leader…who ended up dying. The new leader was the one you saw. When he took control from Gizka I decided it was time to quit…he didn't see it that way."

"I see, so this Gizka was honorable?"

"Gizka wasn't a bandit…he was a mercenary, and his force fought against other bandits. But his lieutenant saw bigger profit in stealing than protecting, so he killed Gizka and took control."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…it's the way life is sometimes. We just have to overcome our adversities by having faith that the outcome will be positive."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. William saw the "love-birds" and remembered when he was younger. He entered the headquarters of Commander Tanis, "May I enter?"

"You just did…so I don't see why not." Tanis replied

"What are you thinking about?" William asked.

"I'm thinking if we don't get more reinforcements soon, this will be a losing battle."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Pray…I noticed undead archers arriving today…this siege has been going on for two days now, and I must say I grow weary of it…they don't sleep, don't eat, they just fight…today the Cyclops arrived and I thought we were done for, but then your queen signed you up to fight, and you cut a line through their forces and took down the Cyclops. I'm not sure whether to thank you or ask where you were two days ago."

William laughed, until he heard hoof beats on the rooftop. Down from the ladder came five people. The most important was the woman in teal and gold armor with green hair and aqua eyes. "I am General Seras of the Golden Pegasi, these are my lieutenants Kirie and Soliel," She said waving in the direction of the two at her side, one was a short woman in white armor, with brown hair and green eyes, and the other was as tall as William with blue armor, steel colored hair and yellow eyes. "And this is our new recruit Clarisse and a mercenary she found, what did you say your name was?"

The recruit wore red armor with her crimson hair and brown eyes. The mercenary wore silver armor over a red tunic and brown pants, his helm was polished, and his sword and shield on his back looked new. "Um…Max…milady."

She eyed him suspiciously and shook her head, "William de Grues…how many years has it been?"

"Six…last time we were together was at Lake Valnem, where you stood me up on our date." He replied promptly

"Always so bitter, I had business to attend to." She said.

"No I understand, after that I did as you did and poured myself into the job. Now I'm also a general." He replied bitterly.

"I see, so how is that going for you?"

"My country's in ruins and I'm staring down my ex, it could be better." He said with venom.

"Hm, quite…Commander why did you request our presence?" She asked angrily.

"The situation outside the city has gotten worse."

"No need to worry, the Golden Pegasi are here to clean up your mess."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with college. I hope you enjoy.**

The Necromancer

Kristina stood alongside her riders, the Pegasus Knights joined them at the gate, and the small band of men and women following Kristina joined as well. Outside, the undead began to bang on the gate with repeated ferocity. Up on the battlements, Ralek called down to them, "I see a man out there, untouched by the undead…I think he's controlling them!"

"Then shoot him down!" Seras cried.

He fired but the arrow was deflected by black and purple fog. "He's a Sorcerer milady, I can't!"

"Dammit…alright men, we're going to have to engage the enemy of the ground…Pegasus Knights will carry the less…mobile units. Princess, I'd advise you stay close to your guard…we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

She nodded, and Caedan offered her a seat on his horse. Alzack and Sven chuckled to themselves, but with a quick glare from William they fell silent. Ralek stayed on the wall with the other men and women from the town who had grabbed bows and arrows. Trent mounted up with Kirie while Arianna saddled up with Soliel. The mercenary hopped on board with Clarisse and gripped her waist gently, almost as if he'd done this before. Seras and Kristina eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. They ascended into the sky and dove down upon the enemy, dark mist shooting up towards them with a volley of arrows.

"Take evasive action!" Seras screamed as they veered around.

As the undead were distracted, the side door to the gate burst open and Kristina and her knights flooded out onto the field stabbing with their lances and slashing with their swords. Kristina hopped off stabbing her blade through a skeleton's skull while her knights formed a circle around her of blades and spears that would tear up any revenant or skeleton that got close. The Pegasi swooped down stabbing the archers and Trent jumped off into the fray with the young mercenary. In a flurry from his blade, Trent landed with grace corpses around him being reduced to bits. He rushed through the horde his blade an extension of his cooled fury as corpse after corpse fell in his wake. He heard a struggle and turned to see the young mercenary being overwhelmed, swinging his blade clumsily and widely. Trent saw the mage and gritted his teeth running back to aid the kid.

"T-thank you." He said.

"Keep your blade level. Don't swing wide, keep your slashes strong and centered…put too much power behind it and you lose your balance." Trent replied.

In his distracted state, a revenant knocked the helm off the young man and Trent stabbed the monster. The young man's blond hair fell out around his face and his aqua eyes looked at Trent with worry.

"On your left!" Trent yelled as he cut down the corpse.

"Thanks…" The boy replied.

"Get up! We're not done!" Trent yelled.

The boy stood, back to back with Trent. "Stay focused…they've surrounded us now, so there's no way out." Trent said.

"There is one way." The boy replied.

"Oh?"

"We fight our way out."

Trent smiled, "I like the way you think…what's your name anyway? Your real name."

"It's Malek…Prince of Simerel."

Trent continued to smile, "Well Malek, we've gotta fight hard to group up with Kristina."

Arrows rained down around them and Malek raised his shield to defend them. Many undead fell and Ralek kept the arrows coming. They all regrouped, but no matter how many undead they struck down it seemed like there would always be more. Soon they were backed against the wall, the monsters kept coming and they weren't gaining any stamina. "Milady, this is getting us nowhere, we must retreat!" William yelled.

"We can't let them through!"

Flames erupted over the battle field and a large man jumped down before them wielding a large axe. "Hey Draco, I think you overdid it a bit!"

The other man, a young mage dressed in purple with black hair and venomous eyes stood beside him. "Not quite. The Tome of Radagas says that the Revenants and Skeletons are among a basic Necromantic summoning and are prone to be highly flammable due to their decaying forms."

"You need to get your head out of those books. Go for a run, or climb a mountain…manly things!"

"I do go running Kratos…it clears my head and sharpens my wits…it just seems to fill you head with stones."

"What'd you say!?"

"You heard me Boulder-Brain!"

Kristina cleared her throat loudly. "Gentlemen…thank you for your aid…but they are regrouping."

The dead rose up and began to gather. "Ah what do you know!" Kratos said.

Flames danced over Draco's fingertips as he gripped his tome tightly. "I can stand to eliminate a few more."

"The necromancer on the other side of the canyon is causing this…will you help us?" Kristina asked.

"I see no problem." Draco replied, raising his hand and lighting more aflame. "Go!"

The hooves of the horsemen thundered beside the mountain of a man Kratos who was faster than he looked. Trent ran alongside Kratos. "Are you Kratos the Desert Giant?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The Golden Flash of the Desert."

Kratos grinned as he hacked a revenant in two. "Yeah I am…so you serve the princess over there?"

"Our needs coincide for now…" He replied bluntly hacking a skeleton, the two of them slowly falling behind the horses. Kristina plowed on ahead with her knights, arriving at the Necromancer. He raised his hands and dark smoke curled out, and the sky grew dark and the air thick. He raised his hands and purple lightning gathered at his fingertips. With a wicked cackle he fired the bolt, but a golden bolt of lightning blocked his strike. A bright light from the heavens banished the clouds and his smog and he shrieked with fright. Kristina leapt from the horse and stabbed him through the chest. She stood slowly as his blood pooled at the tip of her blade. She turned to face her forces and saw two figures walk through the gate, one of them clapping.

"Bravo…bravo I must say it was rather impressive!"

"Darin…"

The King of Simerel grinned and his cold blue eyes fixed on her with an unsettling gaze. "Welcome to my Kingdom…"


End file.
